


Regrets

by atypicalActivator



Series: Land of Roleplays and Crack [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, MSPARP, Other, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atypicalActivator/pseuds/atypicalActivator





	Regrets

\-- gallantCondign [GC] BEGAN trolling cyberneticTinkerer [CT] \--

GC: Darkleer.

GC: We've been looking for you for sweeps.

GC: Why are you still in hiding?

CT: You know very well why I am still here, Redglare.

GC: So 1 do.

GC: Still, it could never be my place to question the goals of the authorities.

CT: 'Treason', they called it. 'Treason'. I was never e%plicitly told to kill the girl.

CT: I was doing as I was told, yet again.

GC: You were never told explicitly to hasten the man's death, either.

GC: 1 am sure you are fully aware that you only were exiled because the alternative would be too publicized.

CT: Which alternative? E%ecuting me?

GC: 1'm sure they would have fount a way.

CT: Ah, but my dear Redglare, who would be entitled to e%ecute the E%ecutor?

GC: They found another, did they not?

CT: I believe so.

CT: One of my subordinates.

CT: A fine young woman, if I must say.

CT: She deserved it.

GC: 3xecutors aren't the hardest thing to come by. Neither is the law to pass though if you need to find a way.

GC: Loopholes, my dear 3xpatriate, are easy to find.

CT: Most certainly.

GC: You should be very glad the man caused such incite.

GC: Only for fear of keeping it down were you not called for H1GH TR34SON.

GC: That. Would have been less forgiving.

CT: Oh please. What could I have done? Help some enemies escape?

CT: I would have never done that, Redglare, you know me.

GC: 1t's the idea of the thing, it is.

GC: Such a honored 3xecutor as you!

CT: What's honorable about me now?!

CT: My entire bloodline has been dishonored!

GC: Botching what should have been a lengthy death and letting a prisoner escape?

GC: Nothing!

GC: But you are not one to fall into dishonor easily.

GC: Tell me, what did you see in her?

GC: What redirected your arrow?

CT: I saw... It's hard to e%plain, Redglare.

GC: 1 have time.

CT: Killing her would have meant that I was doing her a favour.

GC: Not in the 3mpire's eyes.

GC: They didn't want her tortured.

GC: They wanted her quiet.

GC: 1 must say, stories still get around. >:]

CT: Well perhaps I was being an egoistical sadist, then.

GC: That's not all that uncommon to find.

CT: Really now?

GC: 1 never believed you to be a cruel person.

GC: Really?

GC: Why.

CT: Why not?

GC: You are better fitted to answer than than 1 am.

GC: 1 haven't been living in 3xile for longer than 1've been alive.

CT: I was asking why you didn't think of me as a cruel person wheras everybody else thought so?

GC: 1 honestly doubt any Legislacerator could ever view a mere 3xecutor as cruel, no offense meant.

GC: We're sorta the best at that!

GC: Now, if you could answer my question?

CT: Now which question was it, already?

GC: Why, truly, did you spare the girl?

CT: I don't know.

CT: There. I said it.

CT: There was something in her gaze, but... I couldn't e%plain.

GC: Hmm.

GC: Can 1 ask you another?

CT: Go ahead.

GC: Pardon my language, S1R, but why the hell are you wasting your life carving stone horses in caves?

GC: 4nd why do 1 keep finding them in the ashes of burned ports?

CT: ... That is none of your business.

GC: Pir8s have suppliers, and my job is to make hers harder.

CT: 'Her'...? Oh. Mindfang.

CT: I haven't heard of her in sweeps.

CT: You still haven't caught her?

GC: We only were just given a lead to find her after Dualscar failed so miserably.

GC: 1ronically, it was from him that we received it.

CT: Heh. Ironically indeed.

CT: I can't believe he's still alive.

GC: Good.

GC: He isn't.

CT: Well that's a shocker. Did the Empress finally throw a trident though his chest?

GC: He made the mistake of telling his 'findings' directly to Zillyhoo.

GC: While he was in chapel.

CT: Oh.

GC: 1 would never do that, and 1 have... special privileges. >;]

GC: Suffice it to say neither were very amused.

CT: Oh I can guess that.

GC: Quite.

GC: Why do you linger?

GC: You haven't either come out nor been involved with the followers of the sym69l.

GC: 1 find it hard to believe that hoofbeasts are JUST TH4T F4SC1N4T1NG.

CT: I mostly believe that I shouldn't come out unless someone truly needs my help.

CT: And why on Alternia would the followers want to see the man who eliminated their so-called 'savior'?

GC: 4nd saved their cult.

GC: You'd be prosecuted more for than than for your failure.

GC: But admitting their existence would be fatal.

GC: 4nd thus, you linger.

CT: What are you e%pecting of me, Redglare?

GC: 1 want to know why.

GC: Why did you?

GC: Why do you?

GC: Why do you plan to keep doing?

GC: 4nd, though 1 never should ask this

GC: 1 already know too much

GC: but have you even seen the girl again.

CT: No I have not and I have no intentions on doing so.

GC: Have you even seen any?

CT: Seen any what? Women?

GC: Please, spare me the stalling.

GC: Followers of the Cult?

GC: They go further that you might guess.

CT: Well, no.

GC: Would you, given the chance?

CT: Why would I want to meet any of them?

GC: 4 better question would be why any of them would want to meet you?

CT: I'll let you reply to that yourself.

GC: 1'm quite sure 1 have no idea what you are implying.

CT: Well, why would any of the followers want to meet me?

GC: 4s 1 said above, you saved them.

GC: You granted their Suf erer a quick death.

CT: The Empress told me to shoot. I did.

GC: Your intentions were treasonous.

GC: That's all 4NYON3 cares about.

CT: They were NOT!

GC: They could be found to be.

CT: I have never gone against the Empire!

GC: 4hh, but you forget the way that the 3mpire sees things.

CT: Well then.

GC: The L4W works in mysterious ways!

GC: 1s that what is driving you to caves and silence?

CT: Perhaps.

GC: 1 don't believe that anyone actually wants you to pay for your actions.

CT: E%cept for the Grand Highblood.

GC: Zillie's a wildcard.

GC: 3veryone else just wants the second and thirdhands repercussions to be accounted for.

GC: 4nd they would take it out on you.

CT: Joy.

GC: 1 know, isn't it so much fun!

GC: Well, 1've said my part.

GC: Have you any words of sage advice you have concocted after sweeps of mulling for me?

CT: Stay out of my business.

GC: H3H3H3.

CT: And you should forget about Mindfang.

CT: You'll never catch her.

GC: Oh, really now?

GC: 1 think otherwise.

GC: Thank you anyway, sir.

GC: Do you have any message you want me to give to the Highblood?

CT: No. Absolutely not.

GC: Thank you, 1'll tell him.

CT: Redglare...

GC: >:]

GC: Good talking with you, E%cutor.

\-- gallantCondign [GC] CEASED trolling cyberneticTinkerer [CT] \--

GC: { later that's exactly what she said as he asked if they should quit their tryst }

GC: { youre welcome }

 


End file.
